His angel
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: This is story of KYLE HARMON & BELLADONNA POTTER in miami(fem harry)
1. Chapter 1

His angel

Kyle/Belladonna Potter

Kyle's PoV

It all was started in hot day over Miami's sun… U was small nine years old like me. But I still remember your messy black hair and most beautiful emerald green eyes… But ur look was full of anger and fear. I take all my braveness to ask your name. Belladonna Elise Billings the most amazing person in my life only girl how I have been kissed, had sex and only girl I'm actable love. Well this is our second year in Miami Beach high school in that freaking hellhole. I know you been beat up like me well except you been more often. Donna don't hate me because what I going to do tell my father that you been beat up. I love you and I need protect U.

Donna's pov

My name is Belladonna Elise Billings nee Potter well I was Potter before adoption for Billings "family" how adopt me only for maid how don't need get paid. Well don't get me wrong they keep tightly frames like playing good family and buy me cloths but they lov beat me up.

My life chance when I meat Kyle Fu****ng Harmon or Caine in these days. His father adopts him or something like that. Don't understand wrong I love Kyle his blond hair, blue eyes, smile, his dirty humour and rebel attitude. He is first guy how in been kiss, how been get under my ¨hood¨ like he says, he knows everything about me, only person how I been told that I love you (well except life before I turn 5) and his mine dear mate and drinking friend.

My story starts all way back to England…

After Voldemort's downfall my sweet dear brother was chosen part of world saviour and sooner that you could say bitch they abounded me like dirty rag.

James Jr or should I call him in his full name… James Eric Nicklaus Potter the Hero freaking demi god.

When my parents understand that I was in their way they decided that best thing was put me in adoption and claim the world that I was dead.

But if they ever come cross in my path I will kill them or probably hurt them But back to KYLE 3. When I first meet Kyle we both were nine years old and summer holidays were just begun. It was hot day in the park. I was in the swing when Kyle came introducing himself. I wish you could hear how he stutter he was adorable and soon we just start hanging together. I don't have any other friends in school. I'm such loner and Kyle is too what is hard to believe. His cooler than me or I think so. Well our first kiss was in New Years Eve two years ago. It happened under rockets flying and Kyle holds my hand all night. Best night off my life was years ago when Kyle and I had sleepover in all kinkiness that u can think. Well I didn't except loose my virginity in my so called birthday present 67 Chevrolet Impala backseat. A car with I and Kyle ``accidentally´´ took from somebody's garage I mean how is so big idiot that leaves garage door is open in Miami? Well I and Kyle had good luck that we didn't get catch. But now is the first day of school and I'm ready kick some asses.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth

When Kyle and Belladonna was getting ready for their first school day they didn't know that in same time in England Albus Dumbledore was worried really worried.

"It can't be truth." Albus mumbled worriedly.

"What can't be truth Albus." James senior said dryly.

"I think I been done mistake I think Belladonna was truly chosen one!" Albus amides.

"YOU mean what that little brat!?" James spit worlds like they were poisoned.

"Yes I think that I make little mistake." Albus said and look at James with worriedly.

"No that it's not possible she is a girl! And what I going to tell Lily?! And she will be ruining junior's future what will happen my little jaypoo? James screamed.

"Well nothing she will kill dark lord and Junior will get all credit and she will be kicked back in the muggletopia." Dumbledore answered slightly bored.

"You better find her fast and fix this all and Jamipopoo fame and career." James said strongly before his march out of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore roll his eyes god Potter can be stupid in almost all time specially James senior and his so dear son Junior. Like wizard like Dumbledore truly helped brat like that no he was going to use him become even more powerful sorcerer. But now he must be find Belladonna and put this stupid war rumba on. But what Dumbledore didn't know his task much harder than he except.

Miami…

It had maybe most radomest week in her entered life or so Donna tough Kyle had and his father's team saved her from her abusive adopts parents and for Kyle surprise she wasn't angry only awkward in social worker interview (well Kyle was noble so she couldn't be angry) and then she adopted by Ryan Wolfe from CSI-team. Ryan was really nice and cute guy and they get well together (but not any creepy way).

First time in Belladonna's life was normal or least close normal. She was start think her future with Kyle and Kyle was really fond idea their were together forever like movie lovers. Kyle and Donna had starting look width's university's they should go Donna wanted become pathologist and Kyle doctor.

But even when life is easy and great it can't last long… Donna had been started sick. Mostly vomit, headache, and disgust for food but even more they both hate Donna's usual mood swings. It was annoying specially for Kyle because Donna was most of time calmest person he knows except when she angry.

But finally Donna had been too long sick and she decide go to doctor.

All what she think was that awful possibility what she didn't want to be true. She was so much in her toughs she didn't notice that two strangers start fallow her.


	3. meetings

Meetings

Donna's Pov

When I get out off clinic knowing that I knocked up by Kyle Samuel Harmon/Caine I was well really fu***d up.

I mean of course I love Kyle more than anybody, but still pregnant in my age. God H or Wolfie is going to kill well not H, but Wolfie is not that understanding.

My phone start ringing and it takes before I pick call up. It's Kyle and he tells how worried his is about me, I just tell that we need talk to face to face.

When I leave from doctor's office and that freaking place I notice that somebody is following me. What stupid moron… picking wrong lady to rape and roped.

Some time I just let him or her fallow me, but when first I come for first back street I go to hide and start waiting my little stalker. When this mystic stalker comes I attack without warning or more likely kick him in the balls and put pocket knife his trough.

"How are you and why you fallow me you creepy stalker?!" I yell angry and look old guys face angrily.

"I Sirius Black and I'm you godfather and I'm here your other godfather Remus Lupin." He tells and looks worried. Maybe for two reasons because I act like maniac and he probably think I'm insane or maybe he never been kicked ass by girl. What ever reason is it doesn't matter because his stills my brat brother god daddy.

I stared him blankly until I understand I still hold knife in his trout and we still are this dirty ally back off shitty Chinese restaurant, until I ask "Why you are here? Is little JJ dead." I ask him really rude wait voice full hate and disgust.

"No I… we Remus and I liked meet you and get know you." He says lightly.

"Well there is problem I don't want know YOU! You guys are 10 years in late." I spat at him and let him go.

"Well you were really hard to find." He says like it going to help things.

"I know that I and Remus are late too much, but please give us chance." He says and I look his handsome face for little while. His face are aristocratic, but still boyish, he has most greyest eyes I ever seen (Not same type than blind people.) and he has this charming Casanova smile.

Some unknown reason I answer him " Well my life is been real hell almost all the time and its going to down hill again, so can I think a things and maybe call to you?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah that's fine." He said and gave me his phone number that was surprising because like you can guess most wizards don't have cell phone.

When I get to Kyle's place he looked worried.

"Are you okay? I been try call you cell like half hour and all time it's go to voice mail." He told and pick up my phone and there was eight missed calls.

"Missed me much?" I ask jokily.

"Yes and I was worried about you. You sounded like somebody was died. So what happened?" Kyle talks so fast that I'm like what?

"Well today was full of surprises." I told him and his ask like what.

"Kyle can we sit down? I have something really important to tell you." I told him. We walk Kyle's small white kitchen and I can tell Kyle hasn't been cleaning up for little while.

"Well what is going on, because you scare me." He says and looks me into my eyes and my soul same way.

"I just meet my godfather Sirius…" I start tell when Kyle stops me.

"You just meet him! What he wanted?" He asks curiously.

"Well get to know me, but I'm not shore do I want know him." I tell without lying.

"Well I say you should give him a chance at least. I know it's hard but I know its good thing to give a chance like I gave my father and look how good we get together these days." Kyle said wisely.

"Yeah I know, but his and partner Remus are 10 years in late or something like that and your father didn't know about you." I said angrily.

"Well it's your choise, but what doctor said or did your gay god-fairies kidnapped you." He asks teas and I can't help but laugh.

"Well they not try kidnap me, but Sirius stalked so I kicked Sirius ass." I tell and we both burst into laughter.

"Oh I wish I could see that, but still what doc said?" Kyle says after long laughing season.

"Well I'm in Pregnant." I tell him so quietly that I think he didn't could hear what I said.

"You are WHAT!" Kyle yells after it he turns to pale.

I didn't say anything. I just stared Kyle. After little while Kyle came back to conscious.

"It's that boy or girl?" Was all he asked.

"Well they don't know yet, but in couple weeks we have that answer." I tell calmly and I look his reaction.

´"I'm gonna be daddy! But what you wanna do?" Hi ask after big victory shout.

"I want keep baby, but then you must be start daddy." I tell him after sometime thinking.

"Of course it's my child so I carry my responsibility." He told.

"Thank you." I said and we go to little walk afterwards.

Sirius pov in later that day/night

I just found my little pup and she didn't wanna be anyway near me!

I mean I'm she's gorgeous godfather! Then phone start ringing (stay alive what a marvellous joke moony seriously.)

Caller was mine…in mean our pup.

We make a deal that we (I, moony and she) would meet if she could bring his boyfriend Kyle (how know all by the way) in the lunch with us.

It was okay.

Next day

I and Remy were waiting in this Mexican restraint wit's was favourite place of them.

When they arrive I notice pup look amazing and his boyfriend like some sort rebel/ I'm/try to be good guy look.

"So this is famous Kyle?" I said jokily while Belladonna talked with moony.

When we were eating and talked about everything (thanks to Kyle she came to meet us) little while I notice she and lover boy were hiding something.

"So what you and Kyle are hiding?" I asked lightly but I notice their chance of looks they were full of scare, despair and understanding.

"Sirius I'm pregnant." She told and takes that PRICKS hand! And then my world my fuzzy.


	4. Padfoot's and Moony's shock and Dumles

Moony's and Padfoot's shock and Dumbledore's Finding out

Sirius pov

Of course I know in some point this day would come but I didn't except in this fast I'm mean my little poison flower (baby maunders nickname for her because she can be sweet and innocent, but dangerous and spicy) or just flower was going to have a family for her own but not in teenage.

She now more rebel than I was back to my teen years and I was kind beast the sex god of Hogwarts.

"Tell me this bad dream." I moan like a child.

"Well everything is true when I make my last check, but you should help Moony. He had some sort breakdown." Belladonna or Donna (as she calls herself) tells calm matter of fact voice and points moony how either gonna have realise his wolf or just start cry.

"You BASTARD how DID YOU DARE DO THIS TO HER?" Moony scream and shakes Kyle from his shirt collar.

I and Donna just stare a scene… Donna shocked and amused while I just look moony pure shocked and proudly.

"Mr Lupin?" She tries but my dear Moony didn't hear…

"Remus? MOONY!" She screams angrily and a sticker Moony's arm and like nothing was ever happened.

I takes sometime to Moony calm down and Donna's must stop me before I can start rage Kyle for putting my innocent god daughter in that blessed state.

"So how long You and this pri…Kyle been sexually active? I ask seriously but she and Kyle can't hold their laughter and they start rolling in the ground.

"Sirius, I never dreamed to hear to worlds from your lips." Moony says and start laugh.

"Hey it's not funny!" I tell but they start laugh more.

"Yes it is what Donna is telling and of course Moony had told about you it's absolutely hilarious." Kyle tells and then I glare at him.

"Well this was funny visit guys, I thinking you guys have something's to thawing so see you guys tomorrow and try to calm down. Enjoy a Miami sun and beaches, but please don't break the law." She says and chance look with Kyle and then they smirk like there was some sort inside joke.

"But bye bye and see you guys in Kyle's dad place in the day after tomorrow and don't worry I text the address." She says and waves the hand after they live I and Moony stare each other in the shock.

Dumbledore's pov

When James was arrived ask were Mr Lupin and Mr Black are mine curiosity wake up. Of course they were tracking Belladonna to down.

They were only people how care about that _girl. _

When I was found out were they were go I found so much more…

Like were little girl had go and her family and more importantly about her mud blood boyfriend Kyle Caine.

"Oh Lily and James old friends" I say pretending I was happy about seeing them.

"Did you found them?" James asks impatiently.

"Yes and I found even little Belladonna too." I tell merrily.

I notice Lily frowns and looks at James.

"Well were their are? Because I want to make clear of this crazy shit." James says pompously.

"Were ready to pick up your staff? Because were are going to Miami." I say and silent falls into office.


	5. It's boy or girl? She is Jewish

Boy or girl? She is Jewish

Donna's pov

It was been just 2 weeks after Paddy and Moony were arrived and finding about baby Belladonna notice she had bigger family than ever before.

Of course Siri and Remy still angry about baby, H take baby new surprising goodly, but he still mumbling with Sirius about going to engaged. Well Ryan almost fainted and he still cursing Kyle to hell but he wasn't that angry at me. And he still blames Kyle all of this, but there was BIG surprise when we had family dinner… Ryan's partner… revealed Sirius so called death bro Regulus. I wish you could see Sirius and Reggie's face when they meet it was absolutely hilarious.

I think Mr & But specially Mrs Black turns their graves not only their perfect boy faked his death, was gay and top all was reposition with muggle.

Regulus ¨Reggie¨ or Reginald in these days was more closet than Dumbledore how speaking for free love or more likely mixing races.

So he run away and faked his death and showed middle finger for entire wizard world. God that guy kicks ass.

"Kyle I have tomorrow the baby doc!" I yell from kitchen.

"Okay, remember that I come with you!" He yells at me from bedroom.

"Tomorrow we found out its boy or girl." I tell at him when I arrived into bedroom.

"Finally, soon we know will it be Michael." Kyle says seriously.

"Oh, Michael really?" I ask amused and smile at him.

"Yeah, what you except Legolas?" He said almost I been insult at him.

"Well not Legolas but something more unique, but I think Michael will be okay. Michael Kyle Ryan Caine." I say seriously and notice Kyle look.

"What?" I ask and look at him.

"Our child going to have redneck name." He says and we burst laughter.

"No seriously its fine Michael is your choice, Kyle after you and Ryan after well Ryan how is been closest father figure that I ever had." I tell at him and Kyle pushes me into my back and start kiss at me with passion.

"Kyle not now somebody maybe comes." I moan.

"Then I tell them go to fu** themselves." He says and continues and I can't resist him.

Next Morning

I was waking up under navy blue sky printed sheets, Kyle's arm was heavily in my chest, but I couldn't give a less, Kyle smelled good and sun was shining into bedroom this was one those perfect mornings.

I was sitting in kitchen when somebody was knocking into the door.

When I get the door I saw the last person how want see me and other way around… The Kyle's Mom Julia.

"Oh you still around." She says rudely and I glare at her.

"Yes, if you remember correct I wait your grandchild." I say calmly but I still glaring at her.

"Yes and you still ruining, Kyle's life you Jewish bitch." She snares at me.

"Well Kyle wants this baby and if my religious background is problem please tell me." I snare at her give her fuck you smile.

"Hopefully Kyle will see what is for his best and leaves you." She says and leaves.

"And good morning for you too!" I yell at her and wave my hand for good bye.

Little bit later Kyle comes breakfast and he smile at me, but only smile him weakly back.

"What happened?" He asks and looks me seriously.

"Your mom visit and you can guess the rest and she take my religious background to small talk conversation." I tell at him and Kyle's look chance.

"Please not again. I told her to leave you alone." Kyle moans so I hug him.

"It's okay are you thinking baby girl names? We didn't have time talk them in last night." I say and make conversation go else where.

"I was thinking Ainslie pretty and unique." He tells at me.

"It's beautiful, I was thinking only middle names Jewish mostly." I tell and look Kyle.

"Oh what was your thinking?" He ask curiously even that Kyle is not religious or even I'm not very good Jewish, I still want my children have a Jewish names even someway.

"Gavriella like Gabriella means god is my strength, Arella like angel or Ariella like lioness of god or Neria means light of god." I tell him and he nods.

"Chose wisely babes, because were are going to baby doc." Kyle tells and so it's gonna be busy morning.

In Baby doc office…

"So now you guys can know the sex. So do you want know it is boy or girl?" Madeleine our midwife ask and we just nod.

"Well it's a girl. Have guys thinking baby names?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes she will be Ainslie Gavriella Ariella Caine." I tell proudly and Kyle smiles.

"It's really beautiful name, if this not too rude may I whit's one you guys are jew or are both?" She asks and I tell I'm jew.

In later night we have family dinner were we tell are having a girl.

"So any name ideas?" Remus asks.

"Actually name is already chosen." Kyle tells and smiles at me.

"Oh what is it." Marisol and Regulus ask same time.

"Ainslie Gavriella Ariella Caine." Kyle tell proudly like baby was already born.

"Its Jewish name, I didn't know Kyle that you were Jewish, I always tough you as Catholic." Regulus tells and everybody stare at him.

"What I teach religious in university." Regulus says dryly.

"He is not jew, I'm jew." I tell and everybody how didn't know stares me right now.

"But your mother was strikes Catholic I ever meet." Sirius says.

"Yes and my adoption parents were both Jewish so they turn me and being Jewish is more me than Catholics." I tell and we continue conversation.

Same time they some were else in Miami tree person arrive…

"Lily and James welcome to Miami." Dumbledore says.


	6. Meeting of mommy and daddy

Meeting of mommy and daddy

James pov

It take couple days to find Sirius, Remus and Belladonna and other few days or more likely weeks three exactly to observed Belladonna's life.

She was great friend Sirius (just like she's daddy) and Remus was like secondary dad to him.

She has gay parents or like Lily thinks faggot parents (Lily is of course right even that Paddy and Remy are gays too, but it's different) and other parent just happened to be Sirius so called death brother Regulus (This must be told to ministry and so that filthy death eater can go to Azkaban prison were he belongs), but Reggie is been teaching magic at her, she is fast leaner, but she is not ready be Dumbledore's war machine and She is Pregnant for that muggle boyfriend of hers, Kyle.

She study in muggle school were she is average student and she is really quiet but people she don't like she can be very aggressive.

Why Dumbledore just can't leave her alone and let junior to kill Voldyshit.

I mean it's my son's duty even that Belladonna has this lightning scar in her forehead it doesn't make her hero, my son is! His been training for this his entered life and He is boy not the freaking GIRL!

"James, it's a time." Dumbledore says in casual voice and I just nod.

Dumbledore just use her and Lily don't give damn about our… girl no the daughter.

When we arrive into the Mr senior Caine's house, they have one of this their family dinners and god she looked so happy.

I was never will be part of that, I killed that chance long time ago, I never except to her forgive me or be part her life truly.

Only once I ever time we been here in Miami I hear one conversation about me and Lily. My daughter disgusts us, her voice, look and toughs about us, very full of hate, disgust, anger and some reason shame.

When Dumbledore was about to knock the door I stopped him.

"We don't need do this, we must leave her alone." I tell and Albus and Lily look me like I was crazy.

"Of course we need to do this, she will save us all." Dumbledore try to explain to me.

"Don't try to make this hard darling." Lily says sweetly.

"But she hate us and I think she don't care about our world." I said sharply.

"Of course she will care, she our daughter and she is magical to." Lily says now more annoyed.

"Still I don't think this is good idea." I murmured.

"Oh shut up James." Lily snares and knocks the door and Albus is only chuckling and so I glare at him.

When doors open there is Horatio if I'm correct.

"Yes how can I help you?" He asks politely.

"Yes, were are here to meet to our daughter Belladonna and yes we know she is here." Lily says little too rudely.

"And why you guys think that I want to meet you?" She asks dryly and she sounds awful much like Sni…Snape.

"Because their are your parents." Dumbledore say like she was completely moron.

"Oh god is brat that big loser so he can fight against Voldemort? And you guys think that I will help you guys? Well wake up from dreamland, because I don't give shit about England situation! She snaps at us and snares every world with hate and anger.

"Of course you will help us it's a honor…" Lily continues baby talk and my baby… girl look like she was going to puke, that's my girl won't take bulls**t from anyone.

"And why should I CARE about any of YOU guys?" She screams and looks ready to cry but she won't cry.

"Because we are family." Lily says calmly but I can hear her voice is cracking.

"You are not my family…idea of you guys to you be my family died long time ago." She says dangerously low and I can see sparking from her eyes and Lily looks like she was going to stab Donna.

"Yes we are and we are gonna drag your sorry ass to England so try to get use to it." Lily snaps and everybody stares her.

"Oh really and what if I don't came in peace? Are you gonna hurt me?" She asks with sarcasm.

"No we are going to hurt your bastard and that filthy things father." Lily treats her seriously.

"LILY stop this, are you insane?" I scream at her and she looks me sweetly before answering: "Oh shush James or I have to put spell again."

"What you mean?" I and Donna ask same time.

"When this freak girl were small child, you didn't want give her away so I and Albus decided to take control of your mind and give her away in that way because you didn't give enough attention of Jr." She says simply.

"So dad wanted to keep me?" Donna asks in shock, while I still in shock.

"Oh yes he loved you more. You were always such daddy's girl." Lily snares.

Little while later after long time staring I am finally able to talk.

"So you did what I'm thinking?" I ask from Lily how just nod.

"I want divorce!" I declare and Lily and Albus go to panic.

"NO honey I put spell back and everything is going to be okay and you don't need even to remember a thing." Lily says sweetly but in slight panic.

"Yes James it's for your own good and what about public image?" Dumbledore asks.

"I don't care about I just need to get things okay with MY daughter and you can go to HELL! I scream end of sentence and put transition spell into them.

"So we have a lot to talk." I say.


	7. they arrive

They arrive

Same time that James was sending his ex-wife and master manipulator Dumbledore to home he didn't know there was some other people who arriving were more bigger treat.

When Dumbledore was looking for true chosen one he didn't know that he wasn't only one who knows the truth, so did Dark Lord.

When Dark master arrived to Miami, with his loyal followers, he could just thank the old goat for forgetting tracking spells.

"Master, why we are in United States of America?" Goyle senior asked, while Bellatrix just breathed irritably.

Other death eaters just looked their master, Goyle start look worried, and then finally dark lord answered "As you know Dumbledore is always said Potter son is chosen one, The one who will become mine downfall, but he made mistake because Potter boy is death and he has twin sister, who happened to be raise by muggles this is going to be to easy."

"So we will kill both Potter's brats?" Bellatrix asked enthusiastically, as Christmas would have been ahead of schedule.

"Yes AND I will one who kill her just make sure and if anybody try to kill her except me he or she will die by my hand." Dark master said dangerously low voice.

Death eaters just nodded and they fallowed their master and glared muggles who were staring them full of curiosity, well Bellatrix was close to torture them, but was stopped by Lucius.

"Not now Bella we don't have time for this and I don't think dark lord would be happy about any mistakes or interruptions." Lucius said strictly and leaved Bellatrix alone whit her husband.

When they arrived house were last "battle" should take place they notice there were a lot of people.

"So master what we going to do them?" Bellatrix asked smoothly.

"Dear Bella wait until I'm killed the girl then you followers can kill the muggles inside." Voldemort said clammy and ready for kill while followers looked hungry for kill.

When Death eaters were about goes to the door, Voldemort stopped them… "You are waiting here until muggles are running away then you guys can kill them and everybody who comes out." Voldemort says sharply and starts walk toward the door when Bellatrix voice stops him

"Master are you sure it's wise go to there alone?" Bellatrix asks.

"Are you thinking that I can't handle one girl who doesn't have any magic training?" Voldemort ask snidely, while other eaters were smirking Bellatrix stupidly and blush.

"No just worried about you, I wish best for killing." Bellatrix says, with unruffled calm.

Then dark lord goes to door and open it without knowing that next minutes going to be tragic.


	8. Downfall of Dark Lord

Downfall of Dark lord

When Dark lord get inside of house he had shock of his life not only Potter and his pals were there, but so was Regulus Black and still kicking!

"You I'd killed you." Dark lord said stupidly while everybody room still staring at him.¨

Voldemort's pov

"Well clearly didn't work that well. Oh that's it Regulus your never mention you are zombie." Potter brat says sarcastically (god she looks her father but she is pregnant). Same time Regulus is just chuckling.

"Well I'm Lord Voldemort little brat and I'm hear to end your time!" I declare over powerfully.

"Oh that's great. You should really go into movie business." She says and I go to mad.

"Shut up you filthy thing! I will teach you how to speak better than yours so hope you are ready DIE! I scream at while other chance worried looks.

"Oh really I waited more eviler final boss/ main villain speech, but is clear your lost many good movies, while you been killing innocence, and movies are greatest things to be muggle raised." She says and I just roll my eyes.

"Hopefully you are ready die." I say last time and take my wand out.

"No I'm not, but I hope you are. GO TO HELL BITCH!" She yells and shoots me with muggle gun.

Donna's pov

I hope this works or I will be death as stone.

Then I notice shotgun in my hand and I know that calling-spell did work.

"Hopefully you are ready die." He says.

"No I'm not, but I hope you are. GO TO HELL BITCH!" I yell (god I'm sound like movie character.

Then I shot one shot into his chest and other into his blowing his head.

Then I stare his corpse little while and say "This was another Sean Bean moment."

Then Kyle and Sirius crack up.

"Holy cow you killed dark lord in muggle way! I wish death eaters will get know way their lord die!" Sirius says and starts laughing even harder.

I wonder if he has broken ribs after this.

"By the way how is this Sean Bean and why that was one Sean Bean moment?" Asks Ja…Dad.

But before I could answer Kyle gives the answer "Sean Bean is actor how has this bad habit that his characters will almost always die."

"Oh" is all what dad says, and then I look Horatio worriedly.

"H, can we just forget this ever happened?" I ask hopefully manner but not hopping to much.

"Well this one hardest things to explain and I don't want anything bad happened to you or this family so we will forget long as you not shooting anybody ever again." Horatio says nicely and then Kyle grips at me.

"I think now when you are killed your Sean Bean we can go to home." Kyle says sweetly.

First I smile him and then I go to furious…

"Of course we can go to home but he is not mine Sean Bean. Sean is too cute and I could never ever Sean Bean! He is more likely…" I start angrily, but I can finish sentence.

"He is your Val Kilmer?" He asks hopefully.

"What?! No! He is like Arnold Schwarzenegger in batman villain (sorry if like Arnold in evil Doc in batman & Robin movie) awful idea and awful implementation." I say dryly and Kyle chuckle.

When we are about a leave Sirius stops us.

"Wait until, I, Jamesie and Moony been looked place if there is death eaters waiting for their master." He says and then he goes, about 15 minutes later he comes back.

"Route is clear now. There was big bunch of death eaters that I seen for long time." He says extremely happily and I and Kyle chance looks if he was crazy.

When we are about leave again Sirius asks me something… "How you get that shotgun?" He asks curiously.

"Oh, just simply call-spell nothing special." I say and smile at him.

"I tough you never have any sort magic education." He says surprised.

"No until I meet your brother who said I'm fast leaner, so thank him." I say and so I leave whit Kyle to home.

But we stop into beach were we sit little while into sands and listening sound of waves (whist calms me down).

"What a day." Kyle says when we arrive into home.

"Yeah, you are right and it was like from, movie but not in good way." I say and I kiss him forehead.

"But now I want go to sleep and you can't stop me." I say tiredly and we go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Afterward and baby girl

Normal/ someway Donna's pov

What happened afterwards or more likely after epic downfall of dark lord was all way the simply way chaos.

James was having divorce from Lily and he son was death, but like there is saying there is light in darkness. James had find Calleigh into his life, and Donna except there was going to be something more between them.

Sirius, Regulus and Ryan were cleaning all sort messes family, life and of course Reggie's fake death and dark lords down fall.

H was saving world like before but now wizard world was part of it, but H kicks everybody's ass even his muggle. By the way H is dating Marisol, how is Delko sister so there is family drama…

Julia or just Kyle's evil mom still hates Donna and doesn't talk anymore her but try to work things out whit Kyle.

But what come from our main paring us?

Well I and Kyle visit England and help dad in planning funerals, and we of course meet my relatives and visit all tourist tours and landmarks.

Then we came back to school but it didn't work that well after moldyshit accident, but we tried act normally.

And now Donna was her last month pregnant.

"Oh come on Kyle it just small slide." Donna moaned.

"Yes but in your luck, you will end up having labor in here." Kyle said matter of fact voice and so Donna did childish thing show her tongue and go to slide and fell down the slide.

But of course fate wasn't side of Donna's.

"Ky-Kyle?" Donna said really unsurely.

"Yes?" Kyle asked bored.

"I think my water broke." Donna said really awkwardly.

"OH come, please tell me you are joking?" Kyle asked desperately.

"WELL I'M NOT if you are going to say I told you so, I going to hit you!" Donna yelled and her face was turning in red.

"Okay, but now we need get to hospital." Kyle said like he was starting understand things.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Donna yelled back and start moan in pain.

Soon Kyle and Donna were driving in to local hospital.

Elsewhere or just James beach house

"Calleigh I know we know each other just couple months but I need ask something very important." James said seriously and looked Calleigh deep into eyes.

"But James were haven't be together that long." Calleigh said strictly but smiled lightly.

"Oh I didn't mean that, I meant moving into together." James said and smirked.

"Oh that's good, because we haven't be together that long." Calleigh said delighted and smiled widely.

"So what you say? Are you going to move in with me?" James asked playfully.

"Yes." Calleigh answered simply, but truly happily.

James was about kiss Calleigh when phone ringed.

"Who dare ruin this moment?" James groaned and looked phone.

"It's Kyle." James answered Calleigh asking look.

After more and least long chatting James finished conversation and looked Calleigh.

"Kyle called… Donna is in labor." James shocked and dry voice.

Calleigh's jaw dropped open and she didn't say anything.

"Tell me why is so hard use birth control?" James asked tiredly.

"Because, they are teens." Calleigh answered.

"Are you coming with me hospital?" James asked hopefully.

"I will come if it's okay for everybody." Calleigh said.

"Why it would not be? You are part of family so of course it's okay!" James answered like he talking somebody stupid.

And so James and Calleigh were driving to hospital.

In hospital

"You must push!" The midwife Wilkins told loudly and clearly.

"Yes." Donna said and pushed and if her head was red in now it was freaking tomato.

"Babe you must push." Kyle told sweetly.

"Well I try here all the time if you don't notice." Donna groaned.

"Yes, I know babe, I understand…" Kyle said but didn't have time finish sentence when Donna intruded him… "Don't say you understand anything! You don't have to this stone age birth situation!" Donna screamed.

"Okay I don't understand. But you don't need yell at me!" Kyle screamed back.

"Well you two if you screamed enough we have to give birth this baby." Wilkins said.

Both Kyle and Donna nodded and so Donna continued giving birth.

Little later…

"Almost there, just give one last push." Wilkins told us, and Donna pushed and baby screams filled room.

"You have healthy looking baby girl so contagious." Wilkins told and we smile.

Then Wilkins gave us our daughter and we know things were perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting grandparents

When James and Calleigh arrived in to the hospital they meet Horatio, Ryan and Marisol.

""Hey is everything okay with baby and Donna?" James asked worriedly.

"Well we haven't seen them, so we don't know." Ryan said calmly.

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING?! MY BABY GIRL IS HAVING OR HAD BABY AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" James screamed and everybody in waiting room stared him, but nobody, didn't say anything.

Before James could say anything he felt Calleigh calming arm in his shoulder.

"Well James if they just game I can be sure they haven't time to meet doctor or nurse or get information." Calleigh reasoned to James who just nodded.

And then like middle of nowhere came Remus, Sirius and Regulus.

"So how are they?" Sirius asked and gasped same time.

"Well we don't have NO IDEA, BECAUSE NOBODY DON'T bother HELP US." James said loudly as just making clear that everybody did know what he was thinking about staff and this specific hospital.

Before James could start new lamentation session, Kyle show up.

He was paler than normally, but he gave big genuine smile other.

"Is everything okay with there? Is Donna doing well?" Horatio asked and looked Kyle mix of happiness and worry.

"Yes, they both are, birth go well and she and baby…" Kyle started but James started shout over him "What you mean she already gave a birth?!"

"Well yeah, didn't nobody tell you guy?" Kyle asked surprised but he could not able hide his smile.

"Well guys, I think you should see newest family remember?" He asked very untypical smiling face.

Soon they all were fallowing Kyle to room where Donna and baby should be. When they came into room they soon very happy, but tried looking Donna and baby who had little chubby and really red face, baby was normal size and she had small nose and she had little blond hair.

While adults stared baby mesmerized, Kyle spoke "May I introduce Ainslie Rayna Maricruz Potter-Caine."

"I though you guys was going to name her all way Jewish?" Regulus asked but he didn't move his stare from baby.

"Yes we were, but we decide to honor Ryan and Marisol." Donna said and smiled Marisol and Ryan.

"That's a great honor. Can I hold her first?" Marisol said happily voice full of enthusiasm.

"Of course." Donna said and gave and baby to Marisol.

Soon Ainslie was visiting everybody's arms and they were fighting who could hold next Ainslie.

Then Julia arrived and things started go to hell.

"Is this the bastard that this little hoe, been gave a birth?" Julia asked icily and her voice full of hate and disgust.

Everybody was about start to shout when Kyle glared her mother.

"Mom this is Ainslie my daughter and I was happy if you won't ruin this moment with you stupid hatred toward Donna." Kyle said coldly.

"Well I won't care less about this bitch or her worthless brat. I only came here for making to you see this _girl and baby_ aren't right choice to you." Julia said even more disgusted, while other stared her full disgust and hate.

"How you dare speak them like that?! They are family!" Marisol said angrily and looked Julia contempt.

"So you are Horatio's new hussy." Julia snared and that make Kyle explode.

"MOTHER if you hate my family and everybody this room so much you don't have to be here. Just GO!" Kyle scream angrily and everybody looked Kyle shocked but proudly.

"If this white trash life is your choice then fine, but if you want have good life you know where I am." Julia said and leaved.

After it this, did go more normally and soon when visiting time was over everybody was about leave, James and Horatio stayed.

"We both wanted just tell you how proud we are about you guys and we know you going to be great parents." Horatio said and hugged both of them.

After it Horatio leaved and James told he loves Donna and he believe they gonna be best parents baby could have.

Kyle was about leave when Donna stopped him.

"Don't go, please stay." She whispered and without saying anything Kyle did come into hospital bed and take Donna gently his the embrace.

Soon they both fall into the sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

6 years later Donna P.O.V

After all dramatic events our life is come pretty normal, Kyle works at military and I pathologist, and with dad help I graduate much faster than normal students. I work with Horatio's team so it's like big family reunion everyday.

Speaking of dad, he and Calleigh got married and they have two children Oliver and Sophie, they are cute kids Oliver Kenneth Potter is 4 and Sophie Eleanor Potter is 1 year old. Dad and Calleigh are even going to adopt kids called Austin and Patty. Calleigh is manage do something nobody else wasn't calm dad down.

Sirius and Regulus are now actually really close and they are getting alone very well and so is Ryan and Remus. Remus actually got permanent place as teacher in Salem's witchcraft academy and he is most popular teacher in there.

Well Marisol and Horatio are married in these days and they have a daughter named Camilla Rosalie Caine, Eric and I are her godparents and poor Kyle is spoiling her two year old sister in rotten.

Well even thought I'm not close with Delko I know he got married with Natalie, and they just had son named Christian.

And then there is us Kyle and I… well we got married two years ago and we had a son named Daryl James Potter-Caine. Ainslie had come to her father except she has my eye colour and well Daryl is opposite in that manner he is all way Potter even he is that young, except he has his father's eyes.

I sit in our balcony when, I hear steps behind, it's Kyle.

"Hi Kylekins." I say and he smacks me light fully in shoulder.

"Well hello to you my dear Donkins." He says and we start laugh.

"Daryl learned his first word today." I say and Kyle smiles.

"Oh, what it was?" He asks curiously.

"It was that classic called momma." I say, I do the mature thing and show my tongue to him.

"Well that doesn't surprise me after all he is all way momma's boy." Kyle says and now I smack him to shoulder.

"Hey, he can be momma's boy if he wants, if I remember correct I wasn't one who was all drama queen and despaired when Ainslie first word was ball and not the dad." I say innocently and Kyle shows me this time his tongue.

"Well Ainslie second word was dada and she used that word all the time, so I can be pretty proud." He say prideful manner.

"Daddy's girl." I cough and we burst into laughter.

"Tie?" I ask and he answers "The tie."

"By the way what are you hiding I can tell it by now, you aren't telling me something." Kyle says and I nod.

"I'm pregnant." I say and Kyle eyes go wild, he takes couple deep breaths, before he answer "Here we go again."

I smack him shoulder before asking "Together?" He looks me like I was crazy but he answer as I hoped "Together, like we always been."

It is enough to me, and I can say after all this teen age parent hood and homicide maniac dark lord, our life is turn pretty normal and happy, which was better that I ever hope for.


End file.
